By Ash and Fire
by HeartGlenn
Summary: By Ash and Fire is all she knows, broken by her maddening world, can a new world mend this broken soul. Just an idea that pop in my mind while reading LOTR again and my first roll in fanfic writing.(p.s I suck at summary) Rated M for language and feedback/reviews/Follows are appreciated..
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Cinders on Middle Earth**

In the realm where worlds collide, lie an arena of ash and ruins. The arena that took countless life from the poorest of peasants, to the highest of lords where there weapons lay on ground. Within this dying place lies a bonfire that holds the world upon its cinder and kindling it, a lone hooded lady knight with an armor mix of a court dress and metal armor. With a heavy breath the knight spoke "Did I save the world or just condemn it longer" and yet no sound came out of her mouth, looking at the fire gave her a flashback of the past.

Waking up on an unmarked casket under a dying tree with only a cloth to cover her modesty, a wooden board, a club and no memory of her past. Moving only by instinct and drive to explore the world that once she live in, only to be greeted by death and ruins. The maddening rush of memories of hollows she have slain with no mercy and remorse. Laughing at the rush she felt fighting the guardian of the cemetery Iudex Gundyr, a man once driven by a goal only end up broken and damn. The beginning of her ascension to this madness and her remembering of her forgotten past.

Touching the fire to kindle its flame, feeling the warm of the flame that dance around her hands the only sensation that she can feel in this damnation. A continue reminder of the hell she have been through from both life and unlife. Clinching her hand into a fist remembering the grim life that she have before and the duty she wasn't able to do. A voice noble and kingly ring to her ears bestowing her the title Dame and the role of Knight of Lady Gertrude the Kind. King Oceiros the once noble great king turn mad dragon, with it his sons and kingdom.

I remember the caging of Lady Gertrude to the archive ceiling, the feeling of being powerless to do anything about it only reassuring her lady nothing bad will happened while sitting beside her. 'I can still feel her hands on my wrist holding it tightly while she scream in agony and pain while being experiment by that demon Pontiff Sulyvahn'. 'I can still remember her broken frame, her once alluring white hair turn lifeless and her face once beautiful now covered with dried tears and grime'. And the staircase that will lead to our damnation for each step a feather falls from her broken angelic wings landing to each stairs we step on. Inside the court where noblest lord once meet up now filled by madmen, within the frontal end of the court in the throne sits of the monarchs lies Prince Lothric and Prince Lorian. The dreaded feeling of that room never leave me until this day and the barbaric order of the princes still remain within my mind. The Princes ordering the rape of Lady Gertrude, the order that turn madmen into beast and knights to turn a blind eye while innocence being defile. My final stand to defend the remaining light of this kingdom of ruins, sullenly one knight can't hold the tides of beasts and knights that flooded the room.

Those monsters able to hold us, bounding our hands and making us kneel to each other face to face. Aches resurface every time I remember this part, the time they strip me of my armor and clothing in front of my lady that only my cloth undergarments remain. The time they beat me of every inch of my life while my lady begs them to stop. The aching pain that was leave behind by there belabor, the pain of humiliation that I felt and the pain seeing my lady begging. All surfing up to me like a floodgate being open after a heavy storm. Seeing our suffering the nobles laughs letting us go, to hold there obnoxious stout bellies. Lady Gertrude rush towards me holding my broken face, crying, asking me to stay awake, to don't close my eyes, with pain the only thing I can do is give her a solemn smile. With that the end event occur Prince Lothric pulled my long mangled blond hair dragging my face away to the hold of my lady. Seeing my lady begs the prince to let me go, I felt a blade slit my throat, blood gushing down my neck while I tried to comprehend what happened. With lapse vision and consciousness, I can see the captain of the royal guards standing over my head, the feeling of my hair being pulled, Nobles pinning down my lady, the vision of the court door slowly closing in front of me, the loud screams of my lady and then silent embrace of darkness.

I want to cry, to scream, to lash out, melancholy not even that can help me, not even the power of the first flame can mend this broken body. Pulling my hand back to my side sitting on the ashen ground beside the bonfire that hold this decaying world, asking the flame why it torments me only to be greeted by the cackling of its ember. With heavy breath and restless mind I lie down and enter the realm of dreams, dreaming the end of this nightmare.

Outside the realm of ash, to a whole new plane of existence, a being watch the suffering lady of cinders. This being reside in the plane of Valinor, where Valar godly beings reside. Within the Halls of Mandos, Vairë Queen of the Valar watch the playing event. While Vairë was focus on the scene a voice was spoken "What caught your gaze my love" Mandos Ruler of the Dead enter the room. "Oh a mortal on the realm of ash" replied by Vairë. Mandos scratch his chin, "Isn't that the realm where the touch of death never reach, a realm plague by hollows and fire" only to receive a nod from his wife. Getting closer to his wife "And who is this mortal that catches your gaze". Vairë wave her hand and show her husband the mortal that intrigues her, showing him the story of this mortal have experience. "Well she's definitely interesting" Mandos said while touching the side of his head. After a moment of silence Mandos spoke "What are you planning my dear" he only receive a beautiful smile from his wife.

A thumping of a heart, a sound of flowing river and the serenity of a forest. In the edge of northern area of Mirkwood, in the creek of the river bank lies the Lady of Cinders that once hold her world together. Awoken grasping for air, like the dead being awoke the Lady of Cinders rise from her lying position. Still in heavy breathing, she look around only to be meet by a flowing river and a forest. Discombobulated by her predicament she can only think one thing 'Where in Gwyn's flaming sword am I'

**Authors note**

**Armor set: Hood of Prayer, Sunless Armor, Fire Witch Gauntlets, Fire Witch Leggings. Just to give you a better picture of the character. **


	2. Chapter 2 New World A Start and A Prince

**Chapter 2**

**New world, a Start and a Prince?...**

She cannot believe her eyes to the paradise she reside in, clear skies, lively forest, smooth river, with fear she close her eyes and lie down making sure this is not a demented illusion or her wishful imagination. But the sound of flowing river and whooshing leaves remains. Standing up again kneeling on the creek of the river touching the ever flowing waters. Cold that is what she felt, not cold of being hollow or cold like ice magic hitting her but cold fresh water feeling seeping through her metal gauntlet. Looking down to see her reflection, slowly reaching for her head to store the hood that cover her face in the entirety of her adventure and store it in her endless storage, only be greeted by a shocking reflection. Gone was the dried pale hollow face, now reside a fair tone heart shape face. Her lifeless white hair was gone, replace by a flowing light blond hair that shines under the sun. The most notable change was her eyes once eyeless sockets reside two pearl white eyes that complement her sharp eyebrows.

Tears...

Liquid droplets starting to fall under her eyes, feeling the wet tears flowing down her face she submerge her face to the ever flowing rivers. Raising her head, to breathe the feeling of breathing, the thumping of her heart and the warm sensation that comes with it. Sensation long gone within me emerge, senses I thought that have vanish hits me like Yhorm rock hard fist.

And then she laugh, laugh so hard that she use her hand to hold her head...

After a couple minutes of laughing, until it tone down and she was able to get hold of her bearings. The one thing she notice, at the time she was laughing, no sound came out of her mouth. With a deep breath composing herself she touch her face and mouth to feel if there something wrong with it, feeling everything is where they rightfully are, she look back at the clear river. Carefully observing her face, noticing some of her scar are now gone and the only noticeable scar is the slice scar in the middle of her face between her duchess nose and eyes. Slowly reaching out the slice on her face made her remember the Silent swordsman at the side of Firelink Shrine that cause the scar.

The man taught her the fundamentals of combat painfully, from him she learn how to dodge, to make space for herself and to parry. After numerous death, reliving the memory of those she have slain multiple times and traversing towards him again, that she lose count on how many times that she have step on the staircase heading towards him. With great effort she was able to defeat him, as reward his blade, armor, soul and memories.

'He was a good man, noble and true, mastering his arts and falling in love to a fire keeper. I remember his rise and...his end'. Having a flashback at the time of the swordsman's final days. "I have to do this, so that I can pass the role of fire keeper to another" Said by a down maiden lock behind by an iron bar gate. With heavy breath the swordsman sits and spoke "Still I don't agree with it". "I know, but I have my duties" replied by the keeper sitting closer to the iron bar of the gate. "Can you stay with me" giving her lover a solemn smile. Kneeling "You know I will..until the end of days" said by the swordsman while reaching for the hand of his lover through the spaces of the bar, holding it tightly. "Until the end of days" replied by the keeper giving her love one last beautiful smile.

Returning back to the present, I wipe the tears that have fallen and continue the search on my face. Seeing nothing is wrong with my face I started to unequipped my armor and clothes storing it to my endless storage, caring less to whomever that might see me. Now only my cloth undergarment remain that leave little for imagination, I start looking around my body using the river as a mirror. I'm still well tone given it comes along of being a warrior and scars that come along after. Looking at my scars, touching them, remembering the memories that come with it when suddenly I notice it. The reason I became mute, a huge slit scar on my neck large enough to be noticeable from any angle. Touching it with my hands gives shivers to my body. Doing a heavy breath and a double slap to my face to bring back my senses, then look back to the river. I dunno what possess me or push me to do this but without a second thought I jump into the river. Cold fresh feeling surround my body, water all over me and a sensation I never felt for a long time. Using my hand as a scrub I start cleaning myself an action I never done Gwynevere's know how long since my last bath.

After bathing I step out of the river and bring out my Pyromancy flame, Cornyx will chew my ear if he see's me using pyromancy as a drying tool, remembering the sermons of the old pyromancer. Letting out a small laugh I continue my action using pyromancy to dry myself. Feeling dried and fresh, I equip myself a simple leather armor. Satisfied on how I look when I suddenly heard some rustling behind me, drawing out my throwing knife and throw it to the source of the sound. A loud squeak was heard a boar came out of the bush with my knife pierce its ear. Angered the boar charge at me and I roll to the side to dodge. Equipping myself a kukri and throwing it to the side of it neck hitting its spine making it flop down to the ground. Waiting for its soul to enter me making sure that I killed it when the odd sensation never came, I bring out a spear to prepare myself for its counter attack. I slowly approach the motionless boar using my spear to poke it making sure its dead, when no reply was met I approach it closer. Seeing its unmoving eye confirm that its dead, I kneel down and pull my kukri out of its neck wiping the blood to the grass below.

Looking at the dead boar made my mouth water and my stomach grumble. I cant blame myself for this odd feeling, flames know how long I was hollow and with that gods know how long since my last meal. Without further ado I unequipped my gloves and start cutting down the boar into pieces getting myself one side of its ribs and one of its leg while storing the rest of the pieces to my endless storage. Washing my hands upon the river, I use my pyromancy to dry my hands and start cooking the meat watching it closely making sure I don't burn it while my drool falls down from my mouth. Happy on how it looks peeling a small piece and putting it my mouth. The flood of flavor made me throw all manners out of the window and start mawing it down defending my behavior with I'm a warrior first, noble second manners can come later and doesn't help my situation that I'm way too hungry for manners.

Having her fill she stand up from her position and start cleaning up and getting hold of herself. Beaming up giving a smile to the sky above and giving her thanks to whoever god, deity or force that put her in this place. She doesn't care if this just a far away land or a whole new world its better than remaining at the Kiln of the First Flame. Doing some stretching getting acquainted to my new body, looking around to see my choices, on the other side a forest on the other a plain of grassland. Not feeling to explore a forest I pick the grassland but before I go I gather some materials at the entrance of the forest.

Supplied and ready I venture forth following the river to wherever it take me. From time to time I stop by to enjoy the view, unlike my previous world where it has unbelievable and grim view this world has more clean and vibrant looks onto it. While I was mesmerize at the beauty of this place I saw something from afar. An entity fighting something and the way it look I'm confident enough that its a dragon. Giving a sigh and telling myself 'Its not your duty anymore to save anyone...just walk away'

Meanwhile to the said entity, unknown to our observer that entity is Elven Prince Thranduil of Mirkwood giving the dragon a fight. Even with the great finesse of the elven prince he is no match for the dragon of the north getting half of his body badly burn. Feeling his grave injuries he gave his final breath Thranduil accepted his defeat, closing his eyes readying himself for his demise. Seeing his prey gave up the dragon reel its head charging its fire upon its throat ready to unleash the inferno that will engulfed the unresisting elven prince. But that didn't came, a humming sound pass above the prince, causing him to open his eyes, seeing something enter the forehead of the dragon, and causing it to reel backwards and fall on its back. Astonish to what happened and because of his injury the elf prince black out.

Going to the source of the projectile we can see an unpulled gargantuan bow embedded on the ground wielded by an uncertain cinder. She doesn't know why she did that, suddenly rotating, quickly equipping her dragonslayer bow and unleashing a lance size arrow saving the poor soul from being burn alive by the dragon. Giving curses to her action, trying to rationalize her action but the situation doesn't give her time for contemplation giving a long breath she approach the entity making sure her action is not wasted.

Once closer to the vicinity, She use a small bolder to hide herself and observe the down dragon bow ready at hand. Seeing no sense of life on the dragon she put the giant bow at her back and approach the down half charred figure. Looking at the figure it is wearing a light armor with bits of metal here and there but not enough to be a protective garments. After observing its clothing she look at its face, seeing its a male human being, she immediately knelt down while putting two fingers upon its neck checking for a pulse. Once she detected the pulse she pulled out her sunless talisman and cast Great Heal. Bright light engulf both of them healing the down figure, the charred color skin vanish, the damage flesh mends and skin knitted back making it look like no injury occurred. Certain that everything is healed she use her two arms to scoop the down figure carrying him in a bridal style. While carrying him, it cause some of his hair to move to the side revealing his long ears. She look at it for a moment and gave herself a shrug, long ears is normal to were she came from, for now she need to find a place to camp for the night. Looking at the dead dragon gave her an idea.

Approaching the fallen dragon, she use the webbing of its wing as a makeshift tent raising it enough for them to enter and have place to rest. Putting the down figure inside and going out, when she notice its nearing nighttime she started creating a campfire using the wood she stored upon her storage. Now comfortable and has a burning campfire she brought out the wild pork she stored and start cooking it. Thinking of eating it again made her grin like when she was a little girl getting her first toy. Once cook she munch down the food with gusto that unknown to her the down prince has awaken.

Having a little bit of a headache Thranduil massage his temple, not feeling any burned skin or not feeling the pain of being half burn awoken him fully. Seeing a small light afar he used its faded illumination to see his supposed burn hand and shock to see a fully healed hand, he immediately look around for answer. Seeing only the light has answer for him, he slowly approach it. Getting closer to the light source reveal that he is under the dragons wing, within the vicinity of the light source he saw what made it and a figure sitting beside it. He saw a campfire and a figure mawing down a meat base on the thing cooking at the campfire like a hungry orc, readying himself to strike it down but immediately stop once his close enough to fully revealed the unmannerly creature. Noting himself of the entity while looking at its back 'It looks like I was save by a female Edain' noticing the gargantuan bow astound him 'how did she draw that!, its bigger than her' he thought. Looking at her more intently made him note how lean and muscular she is, 'that must be the reason how.. she must be a warrior base on her body'. Looking closer 'she's lean as an elven bow and muscular enough to compliment her lady figure'. The words made heat rise from his cheek, feeling the warm feeling he shake his head to gain some sense and compose himself. Feeling that his presentable and compose as an elven prince should be, he made himself known.

Ahem*, hearing those sound made me rotate immediately meat still hanging at my mouth while looking at the source. The long eared man is now standing in front of her while a piece of meat dangling in her mouth. Embarrassed by the situation she back away a little, rotate her head to hide her blush, immediately swallowed her food, almost chocking and quickly stand up like nothing happened.

Thranduil chuckle to the female edain's antics and quickly compose himself back to his princely looks. Seeing that she quickly smile, wipe her hands upon her leather trauser and stretch one hand for a handshake. Seeing some bits of meat on her hand and doesn't want to offend her, Thranduil use his two fingers to hold the a finger of the stretch hand and shake it. Only for her to chuckle a little.

After the little theatrics and a moment of silent Thranduil introduce himself. "I am Prince Thranduil of the elven kingdom of Mirkwood and you are?" while doing an adequate hand gesture but receive no reply and a head scratch. This infuriate Thranduil and gave some harsh words"Do you not understand my words!? or your simply nitwitted?". Shock by his tone she frantically shake her hand and head and pull down the neck line of her clothes showing her neck scar. Surprise by the large slit and seeing his error Thranduil immediately apologize "Thou forgive me my lady for my rude action and tone I didn't know if I – but was cut off by a giggle. This amuse her its rare for her to have normal interaction in her past world simply the one your talking is either down, tried to kill you, obsess, depress or totally lost there mind. The only thing she remember close enough to be normal are her talk to the Fire Keeper, the Gentle Tower Giant and never forget Seigward of Catarina, the adventurous loyal friend of Yhorm the giant, Cinder's bless his soul.

"Am I amusing you my lady" Thranduil said while he gave her a fierce glare knocking her out of her musing, upon seeing his glare its more adorable to her than fierce and almost gush out to the prince. But before she lost her composure she gave a soundless cough and shake her head, thinking and remembered the way some hollow communicate and wouldn't hurt to try. Crouching down she open her hand, touch the ground and compose her message. Within the ground bright letters appear creating the sentence 'Can you read this'. "Astounding, are you perhaps a practitioner of magic my lady" said by Thranduil still bewildered by the act. 'Sort of, you may call it that but its more for necessity than practitioner' She replied. Thranduil then move to sit to the side of the bonfire feeling that they will have quite the conversation, doing a gesture indicating she do the same. Following his gesture she stored the bow to her storage that baffled Thranduil and seated opposite of him and facing towards Thranduil so that they can have a proper talk.

Once seated Thranduil clear his throat and lead the conversation "Ahem* where's my manner, I haven't yet to get the name of my lady savior" indicating that she introduce herself. Once again words appeared to the ground 'Oh, Knight Tyr Seras, was Knight but not anymore, you may call me Tyr or Seras to which your are comfortable my lord' while putting her hand to her chest and bowing her head. Seeing her formality he wave his hand "No need for formality my lady we are pass that after you save me, you may call me Thranduil or prince if your not comfortable" giving a pause he speak again "You said was a knight, if may ask what happened?" curious on how she lost her knighthood. Hearing that question felt like I was drop on the cold world of Ariandel, bathe upon its cold dead snow – my musing was interrupt by his voice. "If your not feeling comfortable with my question my lady, you may not answer that" bowing his head "Forgive me for my curiosity" only to receive a shake from her head. Looking down he saw new words came up 'Thou fine with the question not need to ask for forgiveness' giving a heavy breath 'I failed my duty as a knight, failed... to protect my ward' unknowingly doing a broken smile. Noticing her solemn smile Thranduil didn't push through the topic.

Silence envelop them only to be disturbed by the crackling of campfire, "Apol – only be stop by a raised palm indicating for him to stop. 'Tiss not your fault Thranduil' she wrote, with heavy feeling she sigh 'You should rest, your body needs it, I'll take the watch'. Seeing those words made him feeling guilty, letting a lady specially someone who save him to take the watch for the night. But when his about to word his concern he felt his fatigue making him reply to her with a nod of his head. Once Thranduil was inside the makeshift dragon wing tent, she look back at the campfire while having vision of the past.

"Come on Seras where almost on top of the archive" said by a lovely winged young lady, wearing a fine dress of pure sunlight. "Huff* Wait! My Lady Gertrude, not all of us blessed by wings!" I replied only to receive a very adorable giggle. "Oh hush you, where is the legendary Seras the dragonslayer" the young princess said while soaring to the sky. She approach me while floating above me and said "The knight who said have slayed a thousand dragons receiving the greatest honor of defending muah" putting a hand on her chest to make a mocking gesture. "Why you cheeky brat" I said while jumping at her, catching her, trapping her to my embrace while we roll and giggle at the archive floor. Ahem* looking up seeing the captain of the royal guard standing we both immediately stand up. "Ehehe..uhmm tiss a fine morning sir" while saluting only to receive a disappointed head shake and moving on to where he is needed be. Giving a heavy sigh and glared at the young lady beside me who is trying to give me a 'I'm innocent smile'. I wipe my face with my hand and said "Nothing I can do about that, shall we move on my lady" hearing those word she beam up, holding my hands and dragging me up the stairs that will take us to the roof.

With a deep thought I recall myself bringing me back to my seated position, a tear drop falling and unintentional brought out a tattered white feather. Looking at it while having a daze made me hum a tune and sing some of its lyric.

The wise, divine, and mighty God has rejected the coming corruption. Be strong, divine life, sustenance for the rejection of corruption. Hmm hmm…. I continue doing this till the night fade away...

**Author's Note**

**1) From time to time, I edit some of the chapter giving them some proofreading and editing.  
**

**2) Gertrude is a character came from a community theory to whom the angel upon the cage of the archive, creating a lore base on bits of information provided. She is not canon and some of her lore are base on theory. I dunno who own the theory all I can say it was created and expanded by the dark soul community.**

**3)Disclaimer still don't own them both sadly. I only own my OC.**

**4) English is more like my 3rd language, so forgive me for grammar error.**

**5) Edain if my elven is right it means man, so forgive me if I get it wrong.**

**6) The song is the unfinished translation of the dark soul 3 ost that was discovered by once again by the community. **

***crack homeward bone "till next time!".**


End file.
